wintersedgefandomcom-20200215-history
William Thatcher
Description Real name: William Thatcher Trail Name: DeepWolf, Firewolf, Black Wolf, thacher Tavern Appearance: Cairnhold dress uniform. That is sometimes formal but usually button down and loose. Field Dress: Cloaked in faded greens and browns and wearing breast plate, this tall and lean man seems more comfortable in the wilds than the town and taverns. Bright blue eyes peer out from his cloaked hood, scarfed face, and leather coif. A longbow and a bastard sword is strapped to his back. Firewolf has not taken the oath of citizenship to the town. William Thatcher's Appearance: His pale face is smooth, his light brown hair is full and covers his head, his piercing blue eyes scan the tavern, no missing ear, his sharp nose is whole and intact. The man appears to be young. In his early to mid twenties. A neatly trimmed five o'clock shadow graces the man's chin and the side of his face. He as a warm smile on his face in greetings. Background Early Years: William Thatcher was born in the southern woods of Remus. His father became a successful bandit against the government of Remus, his father was known to work for and served under the Diamond Council. His Mother was a powerful druid that resided within the southern forest. His Grandfather was a respected and known thatcher. It was during this time that William witnessed a Unicorn and realizes his path as a ranger and respect for the nature world. The Burning: While William was in his teens, a dragon from an unknown source came and burned down his childhood forest and home. His mother and father shield the young man from the searing flames. But even their protection was not enough. His parents were burned alive and William horribly disfigured. The druid circle, animals, and trees were all put to the torch. Recovery: William was found by Remus soldiers and brought to a nearby town to recover. His grandfather identified the boy, however, Remus officials found his grandfather guilt of conspiring with spies, aiding and embedding banditry, and treason. His grandfather was hung soon after and William was found to be alone. Experimentation: Remus is known for it's scientific and social advancements. Having no guardians or anyone willing to adopted such a disfigured child he became a ward of the state. William had the unfortunate honor of being a test subject for the treatments of burns caused by dragon's fire. It was here that the young man was also reeducated in the fine traditions of Remus instead of the "woods" where he came from. Escape and New Life: William escaped the Remus hospital and went into dragon hunting, bounty hunter, and travel guide. He took up the mantle of ranger and trained himself in martial warfare. He traveled north for new opportunities and a new life. Equipment * Longbow * Bastard Sword * Dagger * Light Hammer * Backpack full of Stones (Getting empty-ish) * 50 ft of rope * Vials of flammable oil * Torches * Flint and steel Notable Achievements * Member: Knights of the Never End order * Known Criminal Scum * Demon Hunter * Going to have a child Trivia * Made a crazy Cultist pregnant (Niha) who shortly after broke up with him. * Got himself almost killed... multiple times. (Wolf Attack, jail, exicution, fighting with barbarians) * Rider of the Celestial Pegasus * Animal Companion is Lykaios (meaning "wolfish, of a wolf, wolf-like" in greek) Fanart Firewolf.jpg Category:Tavern Player Character Category:Retired